phantombravefandomcom-20200213-history
Walnut
Walnut is an enemy in the original Phantom Brave as well as a playable character in Phantom Brave: We Meet Again's "Another Marona" storyline. History You first encounter Walnut during Chapter 2, when he challenges Marona to test her mettle. He claims to be a Chroma Oxide (Which is a term used for those who steal jobs/rewards from Chromas.) When Walnut was young, apparently his parents were killed, and he was adopted by Castile's parents. This is shown in one of the scenes where you can hear a group of kids teasing him for being an orphan, and not having parents. This obviously annoyed Walnut when he was younger, as you hear him snap back at them "So what if I'm adopted?! I have parents!!" and then a woman talking about how he was apparently bullying their child. It's also revealed in this that Walnut isn't his real name, but an alias. His name is actually Faded. He grew very close to Castile, being her older brother, if only though adoption. Walnut became a Chroma Oxide, and broke ties with his parents in order to not burden them. He spent a lot of his money as an Oxide on helping pay for Castile's Medicine, as hinted by several scenes in the game. Where his partner said he had plenty of money, but he replied with by saying he spent it, even though he didn't say how. In another flashback, he's speaking to a doctor, telling him that he'll have the money for the medicine, as he has "a big job next week" which the doctor replied telling him that it was what he said last week, and saying he'd have to charge Castile's parents. He is also revealed to be a decendent of Scarlet the Brave. His Psycho Burgundy ability is his manifestation of Scarlet's power. This power was not only used to seal Sulphur 30 years prior to the game, but also resurrects him somehow. Personality Walnut, when first encountered, has a very laidback,cocky style. He looks down on those less fortunate, thinking that they are too weak to succeed in life. He is very overconfident is his abilities, often overexerting himself. He also takes a great importance to money, claiming that it can buy anything, even happiness. Later, it is revealed that his prideful nature is a ruse. His real reason for becoming a Chroma Oxide is none other than maintaining a finance for Castile, who is revealed to be his sister. He takes rewards from Chromas so that his sister will have the medicine she needs to survive her illness. One could compare him to Robin Hood. He will do anything to acheive his goals, lying, deceit, you name it. He also believes that he is the only one that can accomplish the task at hand, giving him a "lone wolf" persona. His only friend is Persimmon, an Owl who acts as his informant, and if the need arises, his medic and meal ticket. He does have a sense of justice, knowing when it's time to truly step up In the end of Phatom Brave, he sacrifices his life to re-seal Sulphur, showing his compassionate side. In "Another Marona," it is revealed that his alternate self was Carona's enemy, this being due to the fact that they were both rival Oxides. Initially, he tries to sneak away from the party on at least six occasions to find his sister, thinking she is still alive, being caught by Carona every time. However, once he realizes Carona's true origins, as well as the severity of his stituation, he fights Carona's master and her world's Sulphur with the rest of the Braves. He also refers to Carona as his "coach." This could be a way of referring to Carona as a friend, since he has too much pride to actually tell her to her face. His pre-battle line is: "Fire of Battle, reveal my heart! Psycho Burgundy!" Gameplay He fights the party during the main storyline on three occasions and joins the party at the start of the remake's "Another Marona" storyline. In all instances, his ATK and HP statistics show his "lone wolf" style of fighting. He is built offensively, his stats mirror those of Ash, but with more HP. He specializes in Energy attacks, his Psycho Burgundy attack also being of this type. He is a physical attacker, not a magic caster. Walnut in Soul Nomad and the World Eaters Soon after sealing Sulphur, instead of dying, he is tranported to the Soul Nomad Universe. Quickly adapting to it, he takes the alias "Endorph" and chooses to live there. In one scenario, he is seen talking to Lujei Piche, who reveals that Sulphur is a demon in her service. She, out of anger for a remark Walnut makes towards her, summons the demon back to his world, causing the second Sulphur battle in Phantom Brave's post-game. Though in one of Soul Nomad's endings he marries the character Euphoria, many of the game's endings are non-canon. Therefore, Walnut's true fate is currently unknown. His Power Trigger line also changes in this game. (But remains the same in Japanese) "Burning soul! Awaken the sleeping beast! The power of truth! Psycho Burgundy!" Trivia It was confirmed that the "Another Marona" storyline is an alternate universe that branches out from Marona's first job rather than a non-canonical story. This means that all appearences in this mode (Aside from Carona, since she has her own world) are non-canon to Phantom Brave's main story. This means that Walnut is never transported to the Soul Nomand Universe in this story's reality. Category:Walnut's past: Category:Characters